It's gonna be okay
by Lilly NightFall
Summary: Alternate ending to Bionic Action Hero. Rated T for character death.


 **Alternate ending to Bionic Action Hero. So yeah... here it is! (Wow, I'm awkward even in writing)**

Bree's POV

"We won't just take out superhuman, we'll take out all humans"

"Goodbye Giselle"

"Save me and I'll get coffee with you"

"Are you actually thinking about this"

"AHHH"

"GET HIM"

"One more step and ill waste her"

"ADAM USE YOUR BLAST WAVE"

"No, I'll take you out too"

"He's gonna take me out anyway, you might as well take him out too"

"She's right"

"I can't"

"They don't have the guts"

"It's okay"

So many emotions circled through me. My mind was racing. How can I get out of this? There has to be a way. But it's over. This is what I get. Chase almost died today. Now it's my turn.

Leo powered up his energy reference. Chase took out his laser bow. But Adam stood with his worried look. I look him in the eye. He nods and powers up the blast wave.

Troy slowly backs us up. Stuck with the smug look on his face. Still convinced Adam won't shot.

And with that he let go of the blast wave.

Adam's POV

I let go of the blast wave and everything goes in slow motion.

Bree and Troy are hit. Bree falls to the floor. I run straight to her. Chase and Leo close behind. I roll her over on her back.

"BREE!"

She takes my hand and looks me in my eye. She knew she was going to die. Right here. Right now. I could tell. She lost hope.

"It's gonna be okay" She took her last breath and her eyes closed forever.

I cried. I cried until my eyes fell out. I've never cried so hard in my life

 **10 years later**

Still Adam's POV

"ADAM! COME ON WE'RE GONNA BE LATE"

"COMING!"

"EVEN THE TWINS ARE READY"

I stash the index cards in my pocket and walk down stairs.

"There you are." My wife, Olivia says. Looking stunning in her black dress.

"Where are the twins"

"Waiting outside"

We go outside. Brittany and Brandon arguing about whatever. They're only 6.

"Let's go"

We all get in the car and go to the funeral home. As we drive, I get the feels all over again. I still can't believe 10 years ago from today my little sister passed. I don't let it show it though.

After what seems like forever, we get there. I see Mr. Davenport first.

"There you are, your late"

He shows us inside, where Chase is giving his obviously well-rehearsed speech.

"Your next"

"Please tell me you have a speech ready"

"Yeah, totally"

"I'm gonna choose to believe that"

"Rest in Peace Bree" Everyone politely claps.

"And next we have my brother, Adam Davenport."

I walk on stage. Chase makes eye contact with me.

"Don't screw up"

"Hi." I say awkwardly

I shuffle through my cards.

"Bree was the best sister I ever had" I read

"Well she was my only sister"

I shuffle some more. I see Mr. Davenport smack his head.

I put the cards in my pocket. I don't need a card to talk about my sister.

"As I said she was awesome. No she was whatever was 10 times awesome."

I get a few laughs

"We were very close. But I guess that what happens when you spend 15 years in a basement together. But you know, like all siblings, we fought. Like a lot. But we get over it..."

"The day she passed away, was the saddest day of my life. But at that moment, she took my hand, looked me in the eye, and said 'its gonna be okay'"

I smile at my family.

"And she was right...Thank you" Everyone claps and not to brag but my clapping seemed more sincere.

"Honey, you did great" Olivia says as I walk back to them.

"Thanks"

"Is Bree really as great as you say" Brandon asks.

"Yeah-yeah she is"

"I wish I could meet her. She sounds awesome." Brittany says.

"Has Mom meet her?" Brandon asks.

"No, I haven't meet her or even seem her in person, but I know she's great." Olivia chimes in.

I makes me so happy to see everyone enjoy my speech, especially since it was just off the top of my head. The rest of the day went pretty well. Not gonna lie, I cried a little, but so did Douglas so it's even.

Bree might be gone but her memory will last forever. Love you, baby sis!

 **A random idea:**

 **Here's what happened when I put in every letter of the alphabet and clicked the first auto correct option:**

 **And baby can do everything for girls have I just know like me not only person quote rats season to use video was xfinity you zoom**

 **It's stupid, but I find it funny.**

 **Here's my story and I hope you like it!**

 **I apologize for any typos.**


End file.
